fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairies' Christmas (Episode)
Fairies' Christmas is the ninth OVA for the Fairy Tail series by Hiro Mashima, and the third for the 2014 anime series. It was bundled along with the Special Edition of Volume 59 of the Manga. After the Fairy Tail guild helps around the town of Magnolia in preparation for Christmas, some of the members celebrate the holiday over at Lucy's apartment while the night is still young. Summary On Christmas Eve, much of the town of Magnolia are scurrying around, along with the help of the members from Fairy Tail, to complete the decorations for the incoming holiday. In the Kardia Cathedral hall, Lucy complains about the master and Cana's incessant drinking but Juvia calms her down and points to it's Christmas Eve. Above, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray all are arguing while they are cleaning the tower's bell, while the Strauss siblings and Levy are giving out gift bags to all of the children. Erza commands everyone to do their fair share to which they all eventually accomplish, even as Lucy continues to complain. The continuous arguing of the guys, along with Happy's mischievous actions, leads to the church's bell being dislodged and breaking, angering the fellow members but with the quick teamwork of each other, the bell is eventually restored in a better fashion. Later that with the final touches being the lit Christmas tree. Erza, beginning to get excited for Christmas day, brings in the holiday with her fellow comrades at Lucy's apartment, something Lucy isn't comfortable with from onset. As everyone makes their comments on the following events taking place at Lucy's reside, Erza tell the latter to calm down and to enjoy their youth, pouring her a glass to which everyone cheers and celebrates the holiday. Not long after, however, all of the girls become intoxicated to which both Natsu and Gray are frightened and Gajeel shocked at their behavior. Meanwhile, The Connell family enjoys Christmas dinner together as Asuka asks her parents if Santa will arrive, which they confirm he will. The former two try to escape, but Erza stops them and tells them to pour her another drink. Levy incessantly laughs, Lucy becomes flirty, Carla bossy, Wendy dizzy, and lastly Juvia teary-eyed. The girls then begin to flirt and converse with the guys during their drunkard status which angers Erza to which she elects everyone to participate in the Guild Master Game, which everyone picks a stick with a number and whoever gets the stick with a crown will be able to give any order they desire. Starting from Gajeel being stripped naked to Gray embarrassingly yelling his master's name to Lucy being tortured due to Erza's hot wax treatment, the antics become wild and far out from what the Mages were expecting. As they all get tired out from the orders and begin the next round, Gray catches a glance at Erza's numbered stick, following with him becoming the master due to him selecting the correct crowned stick. He smirks as he knows he cheated but it's only to payback Erza for all of the misfortune she delivered to everyone. He finally decides on his order: that Erza must strip naked and walk home, this shocking everyone. Not long after Gray convinces himself she will tremble before him, Erza goes through with the order and strips, something that scares everyone she's really performing the task while Gray tries to stop her but fails, leading her to angrily leave the party. In the falling snow nude and all, Erza runs into a traversing Jellal who notices her current attire and quickly covers her up with his coat. He asks if she drank too much, which she confirms she did and that she was jealous of her friends' flirty behavior with each other. Jellal smiles it off and eventually begins walking Erza home in the cold. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * ** ** * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * ** *** * Spells used *Animal Soul: Harpy * *Solid Script: Wood * Abilities used *Flight * Weapons used *Sword Omake and OVA Differences *The following occurs only in the the OVA: **The entire prologue leading up to the Christmas party, including all the Fairy Tail members preparing Magnolia for Christmas while decorating and cleaning up. **Added orders such as Carla's and Lucy's dominatrix attire, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel naked in Lucy's bath tub, others in celebratory traditional clothing or wearing cat ears in the streets of Magnolia, etc. **Scenes of Makarov and Cana drinking, the Connell family and Strauss family in their homes for Christmas dinner. **Levy laughing at her index finger while intoxicated. *In the omake, Gray exclaimed his fright at the girls being drunk once more while in the OVA it was Gajeel who was in fright. *Gajeel checking on Levy's status was extended. *Juvia called for Gray while walking towards him in the OVA, while in the omake she called for him standing beside him. *Lucy and Carla after being exhausted from Erza's orders appear in different clothing in the OVA as opposed to the manga. Trivia *Included within the Volume 59 Special Edition DVD will be an after story depicting the events that occurred following the Christmas party, written and drawn by Hiro Mashima.Weekly Shōnen Magazine 52/2016 References Navigation Category:OVA